


Ne jugez pas un livre à sa couverture

by PetitPoulpe



Series: Fragments du quotidien [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, Reading
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitPoulpe/pseuds/PetitPoulpe
Summary: Un dimanche après-midi sous le signe de la lecture... même pour un certain démon !





	Ne jugez pas un livre à sa couverture

Aziraphale adorait le dimanche. Cela faisait des années qu’il s’agissait de son congé hebdomadaire. Il ne comprenait d’ailleurs pas pourquoi tant de magasins s’obstinaient à élargir leurs horaires d’ouverture, mais il ne s’en souciait pas. Ses potentiels clients respectaient son propre choix et ne cherchaient donc pas à pénétrer dans sa librairie. Voilà tout ce qui lui importait.

Ainsi, l’ange pouvait s’installer confortablement dans l’arrière-boutique pour y lire tout son saoul. Cependant, cette tranquillité recherchée n’était pas l’unique raison qui rendait Aziraphale impatient de voir ce jour arriver. Il attendait qu’un certain démon franchisse le seuil de son échoppe. En effet, Crowley lui consacrait toujours l’intégralité de son temps le dimanche, et celui-ci ne faisait pas exception.

L’ange était donc assis dans son canapé, un livre dans une main, tandis que l’autre caressait la tête du démon posée sur ses genoux. C’était devenu leur rituel. Dès qu’Aziraphale se mettait à lire, Crowley lui tournait autour pour obtenir de l’attention. Si l’ange refusait d’entrer dans son jeu, le démon n’abandonnait pas la partie et s’allongeait silencieusement à ses côtés en quête de cajoleries. Il triomphait constamment, le plaisir étant réciproque.

Crowley soupira d’aise. Visiblement, il s’était encore assoupi. Aziraphale sentait qu’il commençait à se tortiller. D’ici quelques minutes, il l’entendrait se plaindre _« Je m’ennuiiie ! »_ , et l’ange prétexterait alors de faire une pause dans sa lecture pour qu’ils sortent flâner un peu.

Le démon se redressa et s’étira. Aziraphale s’apprêtait à ranger son ouvrage, lorsqu’il vit Crowley en faire apparaître un. Avec tout ce que pouvait inventer le démon, l’ange savait qu’il n’était jamais au bout de ses surprises, mais celle-ci le laissait définitivement pantois.

« Crowley, qu’est-ce que tu fabriques ? », réussit-il à prononcer.

Le démon releva la tête.

« Hmm ? Tu vois bien que je lis. »

« Oui, bien sûr », répondit Aziraphale, un peu irrité par l’évidence soulevée. « Mais ce n’est pas vraiment dans tes habitudes. »

Crowley lui offrit un grand sourire.

« Mon ange, tu n’as pas le monopole de la lecture. »

Il fit la moue.

« Je pensais que tu serais content que je partage ton loisir. Comme ça, je ne risque pas de te déconcentrer. »

Crowley marquait un point, mais Aziraphale ne le connaissait que trop bien. Cela cachait forcément quelque chose. Il examina la couverture du roman que tenait le démon.

« _A Song of Ice and Fire_ , de… George Martin ? Cela me dit quelque chose... »

Crowley s’éclaircit la gorge.

« Oui, hem... J’ai dû t’en parler. »

Il ferma le livre et poursuivit.

« Tu te rappelles la fois où j’ai convaincu un auteur de tuer ses personnages les plus sympathiques ? »

L’ange acquiesça.

« Eh bien, c’est lui. Et il n’a pas loupé son coup ! Une vraie boucherie ! Ça en a choqué plus d’un, crois-moi ! »

Aziraphale réfléchit quelques secondes.

« Pourtant, si je me souviens bien, tu avais considéré cela comme un échec, n’est-ce pas ? »

Le démon se renfrogna.

« Ouais. Je voulais que ça énerve les fans, mais j’ai sous-estimé leur masochisme. Ils ont adoré... »

Crowley secoua la tête.

« Mais je compte bien découvrir pourquoi ! », ajouta-t-il en brandissant l’ouvrage.

« Tu pourrais m’en faire un rapide résumé ? », demanda l’ange. « Le titre est plutôt intriguant et poétique. »

Le démon eut l’air hésitant.

« Je doute que ça te plaise. Même si l’enjeu est plus grand, on voit surtout des familles qui se tirent dans les pattes pour régner. Y a des meurtres, des viols, de la torture, de l’inceste, bref, je vais pas te faire un dessin. »

« Je te remercie de t’inquiéter, mais je ne suis pas une petite fleur délicate. J’ai déjà lu– »

« Y a aucune morale », l’interrompit Crowley. « Les salopards gagnent toujours à la fin, point barre. »

Aziraphale resta muet d’étonnement. Le démon semblait tellement insister pour le dégoûter de ce roman. Était-il si insoutenable ?

« Très bien », accepta l’ange. « Je te fais confiance. »

Sur ces paroles, il reprit sa lecture en guettant le démon du coin de l’œil. Celui-ci se pelotonna contre les coussins situés à l’autre bout du canapé, faisant ainsi face à l’ange. À l'opposé, Aziraphale adopta la même position que Crowley pour être en mesure de l'épier discrètement par-dessus son livre. Une décision qui l’empêcha clairement de se focaliser sur son histoire, mais il n’avait aucun regret.

Crowley était un lecteur amusant à observer. Il ne parvenait pas à retenir ses réactions au fil du texte. Le plus souvent, il esquissait un petit sourire. Parfois, il haussait ou fronçait les sourcils. Il lui arrivait même d’émettre un petit claquement de langue pour exprimer son désaccord avec les événements.

Aziraphale dissimulait donc son ravissement derrière les pages de son récit, jusqu’à ce que le démon s’exclame :

« Mais n’écoute pas cette langue de vipère ! »

Il sembla prendre conscience de ses mots, puisqu’il se justifia en bredouillant.

« Hem… Tu sais, heu… avec tous ces personnages, on finit par en apprécier un en particulier… et... heu… avec tous ces complots… on n’a pas envie qu’il se fasse avoir... »

C’en était trop. L’ange éclata de rire pendant que Crowley cherchait à disparaître derrière son roman, mortifié. Aziraphale retrouva lentement son souffle.

« Puis-je savoir quel passage t’a tant offusqué ? », interrogea-t-il en essuyant les larmes qui lui étaient montées aux yeux.

« Faut avoir le contexte », grogna le démon.

Il plaça un marque-page dans le livre avant de le refermer brutalement.

« Je crois que je vais aller prendre l’air », déclara-t-il sèchement.

« Oh, mon cher, ne boude pas. C’était adorable. Drôle, certes, mais tellement adorable. »

Crowley se détendit légèrement, mais il demeurait toujours un peu bougon. Aziraphale avança une main vers l’ouvrage du démon, mais ce dernier s’y accrocha fermement.

« Laisse tomber », grommela Crowley. « Allons plutôt dehors. »

Son comportement devenait suspect. L’ange claqua des doigts pour lui subtiliser magiquement le roman. Le démon n’eut pas le réflexe d’en faire autant, et il était trop tard. Aziraphale lisait déjà à haute voix.

« _Probably not; but Mr. Darcy can please where he chooses. He does not want abilities. He can be a conversible companion if he thinks it worth his while. Among those who are at all his equals in consequence, he is a very different man from what he is to the less prosperous. His pride never deserts him_ – Mais c’est… »

L’ange retira la jaquette et découvrit le véritable titre du récit, confirmant ses soupçons.

« Je me disais bien que la couverture flottait un peu. La prochaine fois, utilise celle d’un livre de la même épaisseur. »

Il leva les yeux vers Crowley qui rougissait de plus en plus. Aziraphale lui prit la main.

« Mon cher, tu n’as pas à être honteux de tes lectures. »

L’ange caressa les doigts du démon avec son pouce, avant de les porter à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

« Tu sais parfaitement que j’apprécie ta sensibilité, alors cesse de la camoufler. »

Crowley l’enlaça en guise de réponse.

Ce dimanche s’acheva sur une promenade au parc. L’ange et le démon marchaient l'un contre l'autre en se tenant par le bras. Crowley regardait distraitement le lac quand Aziraphale voulut satisfaire sa curiosité.

« À propos, as-tu au moins lu la saga de Mr. Martin pour étoffer ton stratagème ? »

« J’ai vaguement suivi la série télévisée… C’était mon idée d’ailleurs », précisa le démon avec malice. « J'ai voulu miser sur la rivalité entre les lecteurs et les spectateurs pour semer la discorde… Tu sais, avec l’idée comme quoi les adaptations ne valent jamais les bouquins... Ça marche bien, surtout depuis que la série a rattrapé le rythme de parution des livres. »

 

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai eu l'idée de cette petite fic après avoir lu un énième sujet sur _Game of Thrones_ comparant les livres et la série.
> 
> Au cas où, ce que lit Aziraphale à haute voix est bien entendu un extrait du chapitre 16 de _Pride and Prejudice_ de Jane Austen.
> 
> Merci de votre attention, j'espère que cela vous a plu !


End file.
